


Rebel's Cum!

by thymogenic



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Spacedogs - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp, Adam dresses up as Darth Vader, Anal, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Nigel as Galen, Oral, Ruined Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Switching, a bit of crackiness, mentions of torture, so many orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymogenic/pseuds/thymogenic
Summary: Adam and Nigel have a fun 'Rogue One' themed role-play romp as Adam ruins orgasm after orgasm for Nigel all night long! Fret not, for Nigel soon has his revenge after he is driven into a lusty rage from not being able to be satisfied repeatedly at the hands of his villainous/adorable boyfriend.





	Rebel's Cum!

**Author's Note:**

> INCREDIBLE ARTWORK BY[@sinisterfilth!](http://sinisterfilth.tumblr.com/) Please check out their wonderful work!
> 
> Beta-d by my darling [Llew!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/works) THANK YOU BB!

#    

 

Adam sits at the breakfast nook of his Manhattan apartment at the break of day. Sunbeams seep through the slits of the blinds in the bay windows. Staring at the creamy white of his mug and the dark earl grey inside, he watches as the tendrils of steam that rise up from the heated liquid unfurl into the cold morning air, entranced, until his boyfriend, Nigel, breaks the moment with a swift but tender kiss to his left cheek before coming to join at the opposite side of the table. "Good morning, Stardust. I trust you slept well?"  
  
Adam nods and smiles, warmed by the use of the sweet nickname that the older, rougher man had adopted since they first made love to the narration of his favorite Carl Sagan documentary that had played in the background. Adam had spoken along to the words, Nigel kissing his neck and thrusting slowly into him: “Even through your hardest days, remember we are all made of stardust.”

“You like that quote, do you Adam?” Nigel had said, pausing in his amorous ministrations.

Adam had nodded and said, “It comforts me when I need it the most.”

And, learning that, Nigel just began using it at regular intervals, knowing in his mind and in his aching heart that it would always be _Adam_  who comforted _him_  when he needed it the most. Adam was his stardust, there at the fibre of his being, their mutual affection weaving him into a new and better man everyday. A new man who would do anything for Adam. Indulge in whatever Adam ever wanted to do. Let him do anything he wanted to him. That’s how grateful he was to have the other man in his life, how unconditional his love for him was.

Adam brings his hands up around the curvature of the mug, cradling it as though it were his own insecurity and roiling arousal manifested into a physical object: fragile ceramic on the outside, full of hot fluid desire within.  
  
"I want to do it. I've decided."  
  
Nigel is long accustomed to Adam doing this. Picking up at seemingly random moments from conversations left unfinished, days, even weeks, beforehand. It is his job to keep up and to remember what loose ends there are to pick up from, from questions and lines of thought left hanging in the air… not pushed through but left to resolve themselves when the right conditions deem it so. He looks around, desperate for a clue. His attention is eventually brought to the only piece of decor in the room: an Episode V Star Wars poster hanging on the kitchen wall. Darth Vader sits dead center among green light on a dark background, as his children and other important characters look on. He connects the dots, his eyebrows arching in an 'aha' gesture. He grins.  
  
"Then that’s that, Stardust. Shall I order the costumes online?"  
  
"No," Adam looks somberly into the woodgrain of the table. "I'll do it."

 

* * *

 

Two weeks previous, and Nigel’s got his arm around Adam’s shoulder as they sit on the sofa watching the latest Star Wars DVD that Adam had purchased. The scene opens in a dark place, deep in the bowels of an Empire ship. Two figures are there, one strapped to a chair, about to be tortured, and the other, about to do the torturing. Out of nowhere, Adam begins rubbing Nigel through his slacks as he watches intently.

“Adam, dear, what are you doing?”

“Shh, Nigel. I want to watch this.” Adam doesn’t stop rubbing. And Nigel starts getting really hard.

On screen, the character in all black and a mask strides across the room, telling the rebel pilot in the chair how impressed he is that he has yet to be broken. Adam unzips Nigel’s slacks and pulls him fully out. Nigel can’t help but acquiesce to Adam’s touches. It’s always been automatic that when Adam puts his hands on him, his body responds, no matter how many years between them have gone by. And now the slit at his tip is leaking clear, yummy viscosity after less than a half a minute of manipulation. Adam doesn’t take his eyes off the screen; he knows every millimeter of Nigel’s flesh by heart, and he doesn’t need to look as he takes his forefingers and drags them through the copious amount of precum there to start spreading it all along Nigel’s stiff shaft. The sensation spurs a sharp inhale of breath.

The man in the mask brings his hand up, using the force to search the pilot’s mind for useful tidbits. He will learn his limits and take him to the edge of pain until he has no choice but to give up his secrets, just as his grandfather once did so well in his living glory. Eyes still glued to the screen, Adam moves his hand up and down, squeezing just so as he does, and Nigel groans. “Where is it?” the masked man asks. Adam moves faster.

“The resistance will not be intimidated by you.” And then the poor pilot is worked on even harder. He gets asked again. The pain grows more intense. Nigel leans his head back against the rear of the sofa, focusing only on the pleasure. The pilot begins screaming loudly through the speakers, causing a break in Nigel’s revelry when he shoots his head up to look at the commotion on screen. Adam pauses the film. Nigel leans his head back again and licks his lips, dry from heavy breathing.

Adam turns to watch Nigel closely as he continues to jerk him off. The rise and fall of his chest as he pants and moans, the way his eyes squeeze shut, and the way his stomach spasms and shakes.

“Fuck, I won’t last much longer if you insist on this hurried pace…” Nigel says.

“I don’t need you to,” Adam replies.

Adam doubles his efforts. Nigel starts to react more strongly. Adam knows he’s at the precipice. He knows the signs. He takes his hand away.

“Ugh… Adam… please…”

When Adam doesn’t touch him again, he goes to touch himself, but Adam grabs his hands, prompting a whine. A moment later and Nigel comes, frustratingly, untouched. White seed lazily spills out in slow pulses as his cock twitches up and down by itself, nothing there to rein it under control. Adam observes the difference from Nigel’s very typical volcanic ejaculations, how the muscles weakly struggle to push the cum out… Nigel then looks at Adam incredulously. “That was cruel.”

Adam looks up at him fascinated, “And you’re still hard.”

“Yes, well, I didn’t get to finish properly, thank you very fucking much.” He runs both his hands through his hair and chuckles.

“How did it feel?”

“Would you like me to do it to you?! Then, there would be no need to explain it!” Nigel grabs a tissue from the side table next to the sofa and cleans himself, still awkwardly hard, before zipping up and going to the balcony for a post-orgasm smoke. “Cruel Stardust, cruel.” And then he slides the glass door shut.

Adam smiles and pushes play.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nigel?” Adam calls out from bed. He is laying flat on his back in his usual sleeping clothes of a black t-shirt and boxers.

“Yes, Stardust?” Nigel calls out from their bedroom bathroom, deliciously nude and dripping from the shower, his voice echoing off the tiled walls.

“How long were you erect for after I touched you earlier?”

Nigel comes to lean in the doorframe and crosses his arms. “Jesus, Adam. I don’t know. Nearly 20 minutes? It eventually went away, you devil.”

Then Nigel jumps into bed and wraps himself around Adam.

“Nigel! You’re all wet!”

Nigel begins tickling him with one hand as the other fights to restrain him. “That’s what cruel little shits get when they’ve misbehaved!”

After much playful tussling the two calm down at last to settle in for proper sleep, when Adam begins talking again. “What did you think about the torture scene from earlier?”

“If I’m being totally honest with you, I wasn’t really paying attention… Those Star Wars films sure do have a lot of them, don’t they?”

“Well, yes, the Empire and the Sith lords have always used torture in order to extract information from their enemies. It’s well documented in the Star Wars expanded universe.”

“You seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.”

“Yeah… I… I often imagined being a Sith or a Jedi, ever since I was young. Being able to use the Force not only to control others, but to know what’s in their heads without needing to ask them or interpret body language. That’s always really appealed to me because, you know, it can be so difficult for me...”

Nigel turns to face him. “Yes, I can see exactly why that would be appealing to you.”

Adam looks at him, face lit up, “Don’t you think it would be sexy to do a role-play like that? Between us? I could be Darth Vader and you could be rebel scum!”

“Fucking scum! How dare you!” Nigel jokes as he hits Adam with a pillow.

“Nigel, it would just be for fun! I could restrain you and we would be in costume and do sexy things.”

“You want to tie me up and hurt me? That’s some very new kinky fuckery from you.”

“No! I don’t want you in pain. That’s… That’s not what I’m interested in. I liked… ruining your orgasm earlier… it made me feel... powerful I guess. And I like the effect it had on you. Even doing just the one.”

“So that appeals to you, too hmm? Been researching again?” Nigel strokes Adam’s cheek as he nods. “You want to do that to me more than once?” Another nod from Adam. “Yes, okay, anything your wicked mind conjures up is enticing, darling.” He leans in for a goodnight kiss. “Just say the word and I’ll do my best to play my part. But I won't promise to like the idea of you ruining a perfectly good cumming, not one bit.”

Adam laughs. “Okay, Nigel. I’ll think about it.”

 

* * *

 

  
Nigel, no, he's 'Galen' now, as Adam had considered the resemblance too strong not to exploit, struggles against the velcro and neoprene restraints placed at his thighs, chest, and his hands, placed above his head. He is tethered to the old used dentist chair in the emptied out office room of their shared living space. Said chair was joyfully spray-painted black and metallic silver on a hot New York afternoon, atop squares of cardboard on the blistering slabs of concrete sidewalk that sit just left of the stoop to their building, when anticipation and excitement was barely contained knowing what fun and games were to come for them both. He tries to remain in character, as though he has an important secret billions of lives depend on him keeping, but it is oh so hard with Adam adorably, seriously, passionately doing his best to be menacing and dark, donning black from head to toe and pacing back and forth with his arms behind his back, so that all he wants to do is react with enthusiastic ‘aww’ sounds and kiss Adam breathless.

Next, Adam lets out a wheezy huff, compounding Nigel’s dilemma. He’s supposedly imitating a bionic breathing machine nestled deep inside a black plastic suit meant to intimidate, but it just comes out characteristically true to the sweet man within, pretending to be an all-powerful Sith lord that holds the fates of civilizations and star systems alike in his capricious grasp. He is 'Darth Vader', in all his shiny, plastic, cosplay glory! And he is growing weary of his current prisoner’s resistance to interrogation.  
  
He speaks: "Tell me where you sent the plans, and what is in them, or deal with the consequences," he squeezes a fist in the air fervently, "Galen Erso."  
  
'Galen' acts well, writhing in his binds. "I'll never talk, you fucking mass murderer!" He looks away, ‘disgusted’ by the Sith lord's reputation of dark deeds that precedes him. He tries not to show the signs of obvious enjoyment begging to break free through the confines of his curled lips, betraying the supposed suffering he is experiencing at this time and place.  
  
Adam, no, 'Darth Vader', leans in real close, letting out that signature sound of exhalation from his breathing mask, and says, "I see. It will take more than the mere threat of violence to break you, rebel scum!" This has a perturbed Nigel squirming in his restraints. His gut instinct to tickle-punish his insolent boy has to go unacted upon for now.

'Vader' begins unbuttoning 'Galen's' uniform, slowly revealing pepper gray chest hair and small dark nipples that draw his gaze. He will make sure to make full use of such luscious structures in tonight’s endeavors, later on.“But before we can get properly started, we have to assess your levels of arousal and excitation. I need a baseline with which to work.” He turns away and leaves the room for a moment, only to return with a shiny tray covered with an assortment of sexual paraphernalia. ‘Galen’, grinning, sees and counts five objects: A black silicone cock ring, a clear glass prostate massager, a clear silicone Fleshlight, a small vibrator meant as a clitoral stimulator (that’s new), and a tube of lubricant. ‘Galen’ grins wider. Then, his attention is snapped back to the other man as he puts the tray down next to the chair and resumes his explanation.

“I will stimulate you while asking you to tell me what level of arousal you are at.” ‘Vader’ then points to a hand drawn table of values pinned to the wall, that he swiftly reveals by pulling away another piece of paper taped over it, featuring cute little stick drawings of Nigel at varying levels of horniness and coming. “1 means you are not aroused at all.” There, next to the one, is a pouting Nigel, wearing his wiener dog shirt and smoking a cigarette. “2-5 means increasing levels of moderate arousal.” Here, Nigel is shown at increasing stages of undress, his smile and erection growing bigger and bigger. “6 means you are very aroused.” Stick Nigel smiles and pinches his own nipples. “7 means you can no longer control your expressions of arousal, it feels so good.” A moan comes out in little wavy lines from his wide open stick figure mouth. “8 means you have entered the beginnings of your climax.” Stick Nigel is now shown shaking with pleasure and cursing via little wavy lines emanating from his body, especially the cock, and various ‘fucks’ and ‘shits’ written on either side of his face. “9 means you are about to come.” Here, there’s just a big, veiny, angry cock, that Adam has colored bright red, like a glowing volcano about to erupt. “And 10 is, finally, a total orgasm.” Now, the bright red volcano cock shoots out a big angry load. “Do you have any questions?”

‘Galen’ shakes his head, his smile uncontrollably shaky from a need to bust out cackling.

“I’m going to need a verbal response.”

‘Galen’ can hardly keep from laughing as he tries to speak intelligibly, not wanting to disappoint his cute/evil Sith lord boyfriend by not staying in character. “I… do not… have any questions.”

Adam takes his helmet off to reveal curls fastened to his temples with sweat. “Gosh, that helmet’s hot.” He takes the back of his sleeve and wipes at his head. “Now, let’s begin.”

Adam steps closer toward Nigel and looks him over head to toe. “What is your current level of arousal?”

Nigel looks down at his still-clothed crotch, and the burgeoning erection straining against the seam of his pants. He looks back up at Adam. “4.”

“Already?”

“The tray of toys looks very fun.”

“Good. Good.”

Then, Adam unzips Nigel’s pants and proceeds to pull them all the way down to his thighs, where the straps there get in the way. He undoes them, pulls Nigel’s pants all the way off, and then refastens them. Nigel’s erection sits heavy against his lower abdomen, leaking precum. Adam momentarily appreciates the way the fluid forms a sticky string to the skin of Nigel’s belly, before moving his attention to Nigel’s pert nipples. He bows down to begin licking and sucking the left one, while his gloved hand begins pinching and playing with the right. Nigel gasps. Adam knows exactly how he likes his nipples to be touched. Adam then alternates sides for a few moments. He asks again, “How about now?”

“Oh, I’m at a solid 6, darling.”

“Excellent. Now, I’m going to get on top here, and suck you. I won’t stop to ask you where you’re at, so please just call out any changes as they occur.”

“Yes, Lord Vader.”

Adam blushes - he likes hearing his ‘title’ - and then climbs on top of his tied up boyfriend, causing the old dentist chair to creak as their weight shifts on it. He moves down Nigel’s thighs to straddle them, gloved hands caressing Nigel’s sides as he goes, finally letting his feet dangle off at either side. He then takes Nigel in his mouth and sucks him expertly, without preamble. Up and down, up and down he goes, his mouth making the most obscene sucking noises. Nigel moans, long and loud. “7...ah!” Adam pauses to nibble and suck gently on the frenulum of skin just below the junction of his cockhead, causing Nigel’s hips to jerk upwards. “Oh yeah, definitely a 7. Fuck, Adam…”

Adam stops and looks up at him with glistening, puffy lips, “Lord Vader.”

‘Galen’ whines at the loss of contact. “Apologies, Lord Vader… please…”

‘Lord Vader’ dips his head back down and continues his task. He moves faster and faster, and then reaches both his hands up to play with ‘Galen’s’ nipples some more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck… 8! 8!”

Then ‘Vader’ stops, and sits up, his hands coming back to rest on his thighs. ‘Galen’ makes stuttering grunting sounds, his hips bucking up in an effort to get something to make contact with his desperate cock, and about 10 agonizing seconds later, his cock spasms weakly as a steady stream of cum flows slowly out of its tip. ‘Galen’ whines again.

“Excellent. That was perfect for our first ruin of the day. How many more are you ready for?”

“Fuck, I don’t know how much more of that I want to be ready for.”

“Why? Did it not feel good? You had an orgasm.”

“I know. It’s just. It’s not as satisfying as it usually is. I came, but I’m far from sated.”

“Good. You will become accustomed to the different sensation of being carried to orgasm without truly being satisfied. I’m just taking you to the edge and you fall off of it on your own, instead of my taking you there all the way. Your body is just expecting the usual sequence of pleasure and release, that’s all…” Adam then looks at him with a blank face. “Or, we can stop right now and you can tell me where you sent those plans and their contents?”

‘Galen’ laughs. He’s not ready to stop. He needs that satisfied feeling, he needs to really come or else he won’t feel right until he finally gets it. “I’ll never tell you. These efforts are futile.”

“We’ll see how many times I can ruin you before you’re begging me for a proper come! And that won’t happen until you tell me what I want to know!” ‘ _God,_ ’ Adam thinks,   _‘this is so much fun already!_ ’

He hops off of Nigel and the chair and then goes to sit in the corner to wait out Nigel’s oversensitivity, so that he can start again. Nigel just lays there, still painfully hard, his nipples stiff in the cool air of the room, his chest moving up and down as his heart rate slows from its previous gallop during their play.

After two minutes, Adam stands and pulls his phone from his pocket. He begins playing the “Imperial March” theme on repeat and at full volume and then sets it down on the tray beside the chair. Nigel laughs out loud, “Holy fuck, Adam! If that isn’t the most woefully dramatic piece of music I’ve ever heard! How am I supposed to come when you’ve got orchestrated doom blasting into my ears?!”

“That’s ‘Lord Vader’ to you rebel scum! And, this will be all the better to distract you with. Make that orgasm even harder to chase. And, who knows, maybe one day, I’ll have you coming from this music alone!” Then Adam let’s out the cutest evil laugh Nigel’s ever heard anyone attempt, and he starts laughing along, from that, and also the idea that maybe one day in the future he’ll be minding his own business watching a movie with his boyfriend, when next thing he knows he’s blowing his load into his pants because a man in a cape decides to descend from a spaceship.

“Prepare yourself!’ ‘Vader’ says. Then he takes the Fleshlight from the tray, lubes it up, and starts unmercifully pumping it over and over on ‘Galen’s’ dick. ‘Galen’ practically screams from the exquisite friction.

This goes on for fifteen minutes. ‘Vader’ doesn’t stop. Only switches hands when the other gets fatigued. Then, eventually he sees the signs that tell him his victim is at the cliff of ecstasy: ‘Galen’s’ abs begin to contract uncontrollably. His toes curl and his balls retract slightly. His moans dissolve into pitiful little shaky gasps. And, his back arches as much as it can despite the restraints. ‘Vader’ quickly removes the Fleshlight. Approximately five seconds later, white fluid dribbles miserably from the slit of his cockhead. ‘Galen’ whines and huffs. Ruin number two, complete.

‘Lord Vader’ ends up repeating the process three more times. Once more with the fleshlight, an overwhelming vacuum of sucking stimulation, and then twice with the clit massager to the head of ‘Galen’s’ prick, which is tiny and just barely produced enough sensation to give ‘Galen’ two very, very unsatisfying climaxes, if they could be called that at all.

“Are you ready to talk?” ‘Vader’ asks, standing stiffly next to the chair.

‘Galen’ can’t speak. He just flops his head side to side in a negative response.

“Good, because I’m not done yet.”

Next, ‘Vader’ undoes the straps on ‘Galen’s’ thighs. He bends his legs so that his knees are in the air and his perineum is exposed. ‘Vader’ bends down, and making sure not to touch the other man’s cock or balls at all, begins to slowly, luxuriously lick all around the skin there. He licks under his balls. He licks all along the seam of skin that travels his perineum down to his puckered opening. Then he begins licking in slow circles all around ‘Galen’s’ entrance. The theme music swells. ‘Galen’ whimpers.

After thoroughly relaxing ‘Galen’s’ hole with a decent rimming, he then retrieves the lubricant and prostate toy. He makes sure to coat his fingers before gently inserting them. He stretches the opening for a while, and when the ring of muscle there loosens up, he lubes up the toy and inserts it slowly.

“Fuuuuuuck, Adam…” Nigel drawls.

Then, he begins rocking the toy forwards and back again, making sure to manipulate it so the inward curve rubs deep into Nigel’s prostate. Again. And again. And again.

‘Galen’ struggles against the restraints on his hands, making a big metal clacking sound where they are clipped to the chair. He wants so badly to touch himself. He’s so used to doing it when Adam gives him the toy, that it’s driving him mad now that he can’t. He grunts and writhes and groans. Adam works on him long and slow and deep. Eventually, he comes untouched and totally dry, having let out all his fluids earlier in his previous comings. His body goes still. Adam removes the toy.

“Nigel?”

Nigel doesn’t move or say anything. He just looks up at the ceiling. After a moment, he looks down at himself, still rock hard. He thinks that his dick almost looks as angry as the one on Adam’s arousal chart. Then, he turns his head, looks Adam right in the eyes and says, “Stardust, you fucking untie me - now. Take off that ridiculous costume. And then come bend over this noisy mother fucking torture device of a chair so I can get ready to fuck you until you forget your own name!”

Adam squeaks. “Nigel, I don’t think that it’s possible for me to forget my own name, no matter how much you fu-”

“Adam!”

“Okay, okay.”

“AND TURN OFF THAT FUCKING MUSIC!”

Adam does as he is told, their roles now totally reversed. Nigel looks like a madman on a mission and Adam couldn’t be more pleased. He giddily let’s Nigel free and practically rips off his Darth Vader costume before draping his naked body over the middle of the chair.

Nigel goes to the tray and puts on the silicone cock ring forcefully. “You wanted a hard cock that could go all night! Well I’m going to give it to you, dear Adam.”

Mad with lust, he can hardly wait to push inside of Adam’s tight ass. He hurriedly lubes his fingers and stretches Adam for as long as he can bear it. Adam bites his lip and let’s himself be stretched. Finally, Nigel lubes up his angry prick and shoves it mercilessly into Adam, not allowing for him to get used to the new stretch, as he commences thrusting in and out of him at a punishing pace.

Adam feels so good he could cry.

He knew his all his research and hard work would pay off - Nigel is like a raging fuck machine! There is no threat of impending orgasm and flaccid reduction. No annoying refractory periods or sleepy excuses for not continuing. Adam cannot wait to be fucked all night.

He himself already feels an orgasm coming on, having been excited all night without relief. Nigel pounds and pounds. Profane noises of skin slapping against skin fill the air, accompanied by Nigel’s deep grunts and Adam’s pleasured whimpers. Nigel gives Adam’s supple bottom a firm spank. He bites his shoulder. Adam comes hard onto the pvc upholstery of the dentist’s chair.

Nigel pauses, “Must feel good to come as you please, doesn’t it ‘Lord Vader’?”

Adam nods enthusiastically.

“Well, _I’m_  not done yet. Turn over.”

Nigel goes to the tray and turns the “Imperial March” theme back on. Adam’s eyes widen and he turns on his back despite the yucky sensation of slippery cum on his skin as he reclines on the chair.

Nigel comes back between his legs, squirts some more lube on himself and pushes inside again, to resume his previous hard fucking. “God, Adam, you feel incredible like this! It feels so intense, and yet I’m so far away from coming.”

Adam smiles up at him, “I knew you’d like this. I knew it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

For the next two hours, Nigel and Adam fuck like rabbits. They fuck on the chair. On the floor. Against the wall. With Adam on top. Nigel pile-driving. Doggy. Missionary. Standing up. Upside-down. They do it in every other conceivable position, until, at long last, Nigel has his final orgasm. It is bone dry, for he has no more cum left to give.

Adam also came three more times after the first, bringing their combined count to a whopping ten orgasms between them both.

Now, they are past the point of exhaustion, decimated and lying on the floor.

“Adam… water… please…” Nigel begs from flat on his back, utterly out of breath and drenched in sweat.

“Okay… Nigel…” and then Adam crawls slowly on hands and knees out of the room.

The “Imperial March” theme goes to restart one more time.

Nigel kicks the base of tray so that Adam’s phone falls down to the ground near his foot, where he weakly grabs at it three or four times before being able to reach it.

Then he reaches back and hurls it at the fucking wall.

The song stops.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! A totally new kink for me, tumblr played a great role in educating me for the writing process. [This post in particular~](http://healthysexymarriage.tumblr.com/post/145637171302/the-ruined-orgasm)


End file.
